Salt and Gold
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Avatar Pirate AU. Sokka is a new captain taking his first voyage with his wife while the Pirate Queen Azula plans on grabbing the valuables he's transporting.


PPrompts: Yue, Voyage, Pirates AU

Team: Ember Island Eel Hounds  
Position: Water

Words: 1122

Salt and Gold

Sokka walked on to the main deck and felt a surge of excitement as the whole crew saluted him and waited for his order. He was their captain now. Sokka took a deep breath for the first time since the day his aging father commissioned him as captain the voyage it felt real. He was really the captain, the guy in charge, the head honcho; he could (theoretically) go anywhere in the world and do practically anything. Sokka felt on top of the world and as the ship bobbed in the icy waves.

"Are you ready Capitan?" Suki asked putting a hand on his arm.

Sokka smiled at his new wife and second mate. "Born ready. Let's go."

Suki smirked. "Do you even know where we're going Captain?"

Sokka nodded and held up a map. "I've got it right here. We're taking these furs to the Fire Nation capital. A simple one week trip that will pay for a very nice honey moon."

Suki smirked. "Barely on the job and already looking for a vacation? For shame captain."

Sokka put an arm around her shoulder and walked over to the helm of the ship before barking orders. The ship's anchor lifted out of the water and the vessel headed north. Holding the wheel firmly Sokka reflected on his position. This was the first time he was in charge of a voyage; whether or not the trip was a success was down to him. He gulped, for all his bravado and cockiness the life he wanted, no needed, to provide his family rested on this ship reaching the Fire Nation. Sokka looked out on to the sea suddenly feeling like the very waves he had grown up with were new and alien to him. He gulped and looked around for any possible threats on the horizon.

Sokka stood at the helm piloting the ship until well after sunset were he gave over commend and headed to his cabin. Suki had retired a few hours before and was sleeping soundly. Sokka smiled and kissed her temple before going over to the shrine at one corner of the room. Sokka bowed to the figure of Yue the spirit of the moon and prayed for calm seas. Finishing his prayer, Sokka stood up and undressed. He kissed Suki's cheek before crawling next to her and falling asleep for a few hours.

.o.

Smoke and salt water, two smells Azula both hated and loved. She hated them for obvious reasons; they were annoying and irritated her eyes but she loved them because they meant she was having a good day. She was about to make a profit, very fat profit. Azula looked over the bow at the water tribe clipper ship squarely in her sights. The ship was fast but she would bet her ship was faster. Azula turned to her current first mate, a terrified looking man with an eye patch, and barked an order.

"And make sure everyone is ready this time. I will not loose another pay day because some idiot didn't have his boots laced up!" Azula shouted as she walked into her cabin to grab her guns and sword. As Azula grabbed a knife she passed a crushed velvet sheet draped over large object.

 _"I wouldn't go after that ship if I where you."_

A disembodied voice said from behind the curtain.

 _"That ship is protected."_

"Shut up mother!" Azula hissed. "I don't care what you think. You're a stupid cursed painting and the sooner I can be rid of you, the better."

Cursing under her breath, Azula returned to the deck and found her crew all ready to loot and plunder. She did not like the idea of her mother telling her what to do, it put her in a bad mood, but at the back of her mind she was worried. Azula had never gone after a ship her mother specifically told her not to before, but she was desperate to get decent payday. Everyone had debts after all. She pointed to Sokka's ship on the horizon as her ship crept up on the vessel.

"That's our target! That's your payday! Now are you all ready?!" The crew cheered and Azula couldn't help but laugh; this night was going to end well for her. "Good, now let's go." She leaned against a rope and began to sing a song a whore had sung to her once.

 _"Shiver my timbers, shiver my sole, yo ho, heave ho._

 _There are men's whose hearts are as black coal, yo ho heave ho._

 _And they sailed their ship across the ocean blue,_

 _A bloodthirsty captain! and a cut throat crew._

 _This is dark a tale as was ever told_

 _Of the lust for treasure and the love of gold"_

The crew hearing her sing joined in.

 _"SHIVER MY TIMBERS! SHIVER MY SIDES! YO HO HEAVE HO!"_

.o.

Sokka woke with a start, and looked around the room. He could have sworn he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, jostling it ever so slightly. Now too awake to fall back asleep, Sokka slipped out of bed careful not to wake his lover. Sokka pulled on a robe as he walked out on to the deck. Out in the night air he was alone; save the helmsman standing at his post.

Sokka shook his head and looked around before chancing a look up at the crow's nest. He blinked. There was white fabric fluttering in the wind.

"Is someone up there?" He whispered before climbing the ropes. Reaching the top Sokka climbed over the rail and looked around. "I don't….Ahh!"

Sokka jumped back as he came face to face with the goddess Yue herself.

Yue smiled kindly _. "Don't fear me mortal, I come to help you."_ She pointed towards the aft of the ship. _"You're in grave danger."_

Sokka stood up and looked in the direction she pointing and felt his stomach drop. "Those are pirates."

 _"Those are pirates."_ Yue echoed in a calm voice.

"THOSE ARE PIRATES!?" Sokka yelled. "PIRATES! SOUND THE ALARM! GET THE CAPTAIN! Oh wait. I'm the captain…. ALL HANDS ON DECK! AND GET THE CANNON'S READY "

.o.

Azula caught up with the victim ship and jumped easily onto the deck without even looking. She blinked in surprise at the end of a gun aimed right between her eyes. She half-heartedly put her hands up and took a few steps back.

"I'd keep going if I were you." Growled an angry Suki wrapped in a bathrobe and brandishing a sword.

Azula reached the balcony and looked down at the raging waters. "Uh, I can't swim." She smiled in a panicked manner.

"Well I hope you learn on the way down."

A/N: Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Just a not the song used in the story is form Muppets Treasure Island (which I was watching while writing this), so I don't claim to own and also you can find the song on you tube.


End file.
